


Sharp frost will be flushed

by a306969940



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a306969940/pseuds/a306969940
Summary: 你曾梦到过吗，有这样一个地方。那是极度严酷的边缘之地，人们却浑然不知，自以为是世界的中心。-----------------------------------------------------------------*中文标题《严冬终去》。*《冰雪奇缘》衍生向同人文，与原作剧情无关。*本篇是基于@林深https://linshen982.lofter.com/post/20287c85_1c71d8631 的小说《消融》的设定进行的再创作，另外也有部分灵感来源于crpg游戏《极乐迪斯科》。*风格上略黑暗，部分内容可能会引起不适。请不要上升至现实环境。*目前仅更新了两章。您的支持会成为我继续创作的最大动力。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 8





	1. 冰上之血 1

北风，一刻不停。

漆黑的群山与澄澈的天空融为一体，苍白的太阳从地平线缓缓擦过，像是一只爆发出纯白火焰的火柴头，在恐怖的寒风中瑟缩成一小团，随着短暂的闪耀后，像是注目烛火的垂暮老人般昏昏欲睡，闭眼间窥见了自己的终焉。那昏暗的光线并不是天光，是风霜刀剑反复撕裂切割后，太阳缓缓流出的冰冷血液。即使是一点一滴，也足够把空无一物的天空照的碧蓝无比，因为它本就如此，从古至今，毫无变化，毫无生气。北风狂啸，与沉默的，高耸的帕阿尔山脉孤寂搏斗，将一粒微不足道的冰晶片吹过了山脉，吹到另一边的高空之中。在它跨越的一瞬间，身边的一切事物皆可以用人类的语言命名了。那是有生命的地方，有着造物主的最后一丝仁慈。有了生命，有了聚落，坚固建筑中摇曳的脆弱火苗，在北风野蛮难懂的低吼中，有了交谈，人类的语言。在纯白之中，金色和紫色相间的图章交织在在喃喃自语的，救济院教会人员的披肩中，在他手中不断摇晃的灯火炉中闪耀着温暖的光彩。在抽象与虚无中，海格德尔大区的中心，圣王菲迪利根一世的雕像伟岸挺拔，注视着这片大地上来来去去的人们，注视着一片什么也瞧不见的地方，爱，恨，时间。一颗小小的冰晶不会明白现在，过去和将来的意义。正因如此，它不会经历失去，是纯纯粹粹的死物。这片死物飞过海德格尔大区，飞过圣母救济院，匆匆与永远怀抱着两个婴孩的亚丽安娜·阿斯帕西亚打了照面，从这位严酷又无私的母亲臂弯中逃开。施膏的人群接过了伸过来的，紫青色的，如死尸般溃烂的胳膊，将圣乳做成的油膏抹在了贫苦的巴别人身上。它生来冷酷，于是也连带着厌恶温暖，从一丝即将凉透的，灯火带来的热气中匆忙逃逸。远处，是覆着圣乳成分的薄膜的一间又一间铁皮房子，那边就是西达里斯大区了，它头也不回地奔去，同咆哮着的有轨列车一同冲进西达里斯工业区的深处。仔细去看，依旧能发现H·德·拉·帕拉梅特博士的名字紧紧镌刻在珍妮号列车的，令人骄傲的000001身后。帕拉梅特博士立下六位数的编号，认为在此之后还会有无限量从他手底下诞生的产物。珍妮号在西达里斯的"慈爱"圣乳工厂附近的"慈爱"站停靠，像是一只即将爆裂的雌性爬虫，从腹中匆匆排出了苍白的，范着病态紫红色的卵粒。那冰晶在这群死尸般的女性乘客中竟然没有任何要融化的迹象，从她们长久未清洁过，却在这种环境中散发不出任何气味的蓬乱头发中滚下，眼睁睁地看着她们转头就钻进铁皮怪兽的漆黑大口中。里面会发生什么呢？无人知晓便是。装着钉轮的卡车上覆盖着同样加入了圣乳成分的黑布，那颗冰晶似乎在之中找到了安定，躺在了黑布纵横交织的丝缕夹缝之间，同样被折射成漆黑的颜色。那和死亡有着异曲同工之妙，甚至让死物也感受到了一丝怀念，不是在雅斯贝尔斯的别墅区里夜夜笙歌的人们可以理解的。当你无处可去，至少还有最后的归处。红头发的女人正站在阿勒海湾附近，遥望着刀轮列车早已不在的冰封海洋，被人们称为"半礁"的一处地标。那看起来好想只是个普普通通的礁石罢了，却有着说不上来的人为雕琢的痕迹，一种不属于这个世界的感觉。卡车在断崖边将车内碎块倾泻而下，黑布上的冰晶也被抖掉，看不清原本是什么的，红白相间的碎块一下埋没进原本是海上石油钻井，现在已经是名副其实的垃圾场之中。红头发的女人步履蹒跚，磕磕碰碰地朝这堆倾泻物走来。它万般不情愿，却已经接近了她，贴上唯一还在活动着的东西。这是不可能的，它在她的脸上化作了一滴热泪。这是不可能的，安娜根本不爱他们。

在诺瓦·文兰，北风呼啸之地。所有的事物都将化为冷酷的冰霜。

圣乳工作者们的集体葬礼的消息已经不再见于“每日纪闻”的小报上，读报者翻过了时政版面，瞥了一眼古斯塔夫·肖的讽刺议会保守党漫画便马上翻页了——没有人会对老年男女的脸产生好感。救济院依旧在大声疾呼，要求保障教区内的婚配，读报的男子在一瞬间找到了共鸣和支持，不过也仅仅是一瞬间的事情。那些在圣乳厂内工作的，怎么可能叫做女人呢？他拱起干裂的嘴唇，周边还有未刮干净的，粘着粒粒白霜的绒毛，说着“母牛，母牛，母牛。”毫不留情地翻过去了。即使是大名鼎鼎的“理性之声”报，也会有女星写真的版面。读报者愿意画上几个奥伦币购买报纸，或许正是图这一份消遣。卡珊德拉·汉密尔顿是小报近日签下的巴别籍女星，在占满一整个版面的大幅写真上，几近赤裸的艳星在雅思贝尔斯的豪宅内部上演着纸醉金迷的生活，下面还有着“煤桶骑士供暖公司”的广告。或许是知道自己不合时宜，那一部分字体很小。听说，雅思贝尔斯那边的女人从眉毛以下，全身没有一根毛。他想到这里忍不住吞了一口口水，被冻得肿胀的手指有意无意地在报纸上印刷着的可人儿身上反复摸索，似乎那纸张质量上乘，纹路细腻有如女人肌肤。突然，他钟爱的卡珊德拉被人粗暴地掀开，揉皱，清道夫尤金的脸从每日纪闻小报的版面中探出头来，咬牙切齿，嘶嘶作响。一张警员证推到了他的面前。他刚想要破口大骂，便被这张蓝白相间的卡片震慑住。照片上有一张意气风发的女人的脸。他在恍惚中抬头去看，似乎是人生中第一次见着活着的女人，正在呼吸的，面露倦色与厌恶之情的女人，撕破最后一层逆来顺受的假象。“探员安娜·梅芙，海格德尔大区警局总部，警员编号57。”上面这么写着。

“你好，警官。”他打了个哈欠，“我有干什么违法的事情吗？如果没有，请不要打扰我继续工作。”他的长柄铁锤靠墙放在一边。海岸边上的废弃厂房一般会沦为青少年交易药品的地方，西达里斯分局警察总是为此感到头疼。杰克·斯瓦雷格常向安娜抱怨过西达里斯的治安，警员必须两人以上才能行动，一起谋杀案更是需要编排八个警员才可以开始调查。安娜不应该单独行动，如果斯瓦雷格还在，他会严厉斥责她。

“知道那边倒的什么吗？”她指向断崖下的酱红色碎块。

“不知道。垃圾什么的吧。”他重新拉开报纸，把自己的脸部遮住。不可能像之前那样专注投入地看女星的写真了。

“是尸体。你不可能不知道。”

“警官，我听不懂你在说什么。”他懒洋洋地说着，又打了个哈欠。某种直觉告诉安娜他嗑过药，比较容易获得的惰性毒品。那种东西曾一度普遍添加在医用药剂中，譬如苯二氮卓之类可以让人感到平静的物质。“我领着最低的薪水，也不见有别的大人来关心一下我的生活啊。一旦犯了什么事儿，就统统找上咱们这些穷人了。你怎么不去问问雅思贝尔斯那些喜欢玩女人的公子哥？报上说过他们的把戏禽兽不如呢。”他举起手上的风俗小报，朝安娜比划着。

“你知道她们得的是传染病吗，那些在圣乳工厂里死掉的人？”

“不知道。别打扰我继续工作了。”

“你奸尸吗？”

“你这说的是什么话啊！”

“这应该很容易解释吧。年轻女人们基本全都去圣乳工厂工作，像你们这样的单身汉总有脑子不清醒的时候。我抓过奸杀幼女的男人，也听说过青少年闯进一对老人的家中实施性犯罪。对于你们来说，面前就是年轻女子的尸体，甚至不会反抗，我猜，肯定有人会这么做。是的，你们只有在这个时候才能接触到女性。你想，是啊，大家都这么做了，你未尝不行呢？我不会因为这个抓你，尤金。但是我全都知道，你们干了什么肮脏勾当我全都知道。”

“你简直胡说八道，混蛋！”

“你们这些人难道不就是这样的吗？恋尸癖，杂种食尸鬼。外面的人尚且叫你们一声社会的服务人员，在我看来你们不过是恶心的人渣罢了。怎么了？你想用你的锤子杀了我，孬种？我说的很对，你就是这种欺软怕硬的败类，只能在一动不动的尸体上耍威风。说，圣乳工厂是不是让你们秘密处理病死女工的尸体的？”  
“妈的。别问我了！”

“好，我马上起诉你滥用药物与公共猥亵罪，看看局里会相信一个遵纪守法的文兰人还是你这样的人渣。”

“你最好不要这样。”他的眼中突然爬上血丝，从眼白周围密密麻麻地，像是红色的闪电直直劈向瞳孔正中。“我是工会的人，你不能动我！你懂吗？我是工会的人！”

“如果工会包庇犯罪分子，那么工会也只不过是犯罪集团而已。尤金，你要想想你为什么要替那些真正害死人的家伙承担罪责。你有机会揭发他们，听我说，只要你向我提供口供与未处理的尸块——最好是手臂，那上面有工厂的编码，那样我对你的指控就可以一笔勾销，并且你得到一份数目可观的报酬，没准工会老大也会为你揭发那些大老板的丑恶面目而提升你的地位。你仔细思考一下要不要和我们警方合作。记住，这是我的个人调查，你只能联系我，不要把信息透露给其他警员。”她把写有自己联系方式的卡片交到了尤金的手上。

“我……我能得到多少钱？”

“取决于你找到的东西。但无论怎么样，也比在大街上吹冷风好吧？那很可能是一笔让你一段时间衣食无忧的钱，尤金。你听说过了吧，加入圣乳的制品正在协调再一次涨价。你该怎么撑过下一次降温？那些女工身上想必没有什么值钱物什。你干的活儿并不是肥差，何必要为你的老板卖命呢？他们还准备趁下一次涨价狠狠地从你们身上扒一层皮呢。真可怜。”

“我得考虑——”

“——不用考虑了——”

“那边的人！”穿着深蓝色制服的西达里斯大区分局巡警正沿着海岸线巡逻。他朝着安娜他们大叫，以为他们是接头的毒贩。“该死。”她小声骂了一句。“记住我们刚刚说好的，什么也别告诉——该死！”

沉重的锤头擦过地面，与冰霜刮擦出刺耳的声音。尤金拉扯过自己的长柄锤，拔腿就跑，转眼就拐进废弃厂房的街巷中去了。

“操你妈的白痴！”她反应过来后，朝着巡警破口大骂。

“我可不是付钱买这些白痴信息的，安娜小姐！”每日纪闻的报纸主编把照片狠狠地摔在办公桌上，那一沓照片统统摊开，发出清脆的响声。事实上她只能拍到排放到垃圾场的碎块而已。清道夫们清理垃圾的过程就是这样，尚有水分的垃圾暴露在外界的冷风中，之后被冻结成极脆的东西，再用大锤统一敲碎，送到垃圾场就好。正因如此，没有人能在那些分不清成分的碎块中找出任何属于人类的特征，认不出那里有尸体。主编德米特里·哈里森显然是知道大众也不比他更具慧眼，对于安娜一个星期以来的工作深表失望。

“妈的，你们可是媒体，又不是警察办案，随便拿几张照片编个故事不就行了？难道你还再做梦，想要把这些大资本家送上法庭？哈里森，我已经说的很清楚了，他们就是在隐瞒圣乳工厂女工正在死亡的事实。”

“但是‘理性之声’上已经说了，他们妥善地解决了死亡女工的后事，并且升级了卫生作业系统。集体葬礼已经举行过了，众目睽睽之下。我需要更强力的证据才能和他们唱反调，你明白吗，该死！你知道这件报社里一共有多少人为我工作？为了让印刷机开起来，我们甚至请了个巴别妞来拍艳照！如果圣乳工厂让我们吃官司，你要我们怎么办？我花了十几年才在海格德尔大区盘下这栋楼当作报社的编辑部，每日纪闻从帕阿尔区畅销到西达里斯，你现在却叫我赤手空拳去和资本巨头们搏斗？好，我现在告诉你，除非你能在下个星期内找到什么关键证据，要不然你就别想拿到钱，赶紧给我滚蛋！天哪，我们雇你这样的人已经够冒险了！”

“那你他妈的倒是说说我这样的人怎么了？”她原本是翘着腿，此时猛踢一下办公桌，把自己踢开。

“众所周知，你只不过是国王家的叛逆小孩罢了。”讲到真话处，哈里森反而释然，朝安娜耸肩。他两手撑在办公桌上，居高临下地看着她，期待她有任何反应。甚至，在哈里森脑内有了一个想法，那就是好好解释一下为什么安娜·梅芙退出了皇室。或许人们会对此感兴趣，并且，那个孱弱的君主对此应该束手无策。

“我跟他们早就没关系了。省省吧，哈里森。没人对他们家的破事感兴趣。”

“我可不这么认为，我欢迎你做我的爆料人。”

“你最好把我的钱准备好，混账。必须按照我们约定好的数字，一分不少。”

“只要你能找到证据。”他指了指桌上的照片，示意安娜自己把它们全都收捡走。“这是什么意思？”哈里森看着安娜掏出几张收据铺在桌上。

“你知道的，我这些日子里过的很困难。既然我是在为你办事，你也应该替我报销这些费用。坐车从海格德尔大区去西达里斯大区可是相当一段长的旅程。当然，车票价钱也很高。我还得和那些脏的要命的汽车厂工人们挤班车。”

“如果你觉得这与你的皇室身份有悖，你随时可以回去啊。你原本也是有警车的吧？为什么不讲讲你怎么失去它的？”

“所以你给不给钱？”

哈里森转头，从办公室的百叶窗向外望去，天花板低矮的写字楼里，打字员们躲在一个又一个小小的隔间里埋头苦干，缩手缩脚地敲下一个个字母。偶尔会收集文稿的编辑在过道里走来走去，接着一个不注意脑袋便撞上了灯罩。这还算得上幸运，暖气开得很低，活动起来能让自己的身体暖和一些。固定在工位上的撰稿者和打字员们就没这么幸运了，有时候打字员会谎称机器用光了墨粉，去财务部那里稍作活动。在这种天气下，稍不注意墨水就会结成结实的冰块。于是铅笔与较软的有色金属做成的笔则更加常用。大多数工业制品的后面都会署上帕拉梅特博士的名字。从节省一只铅笔，到使用只有勉强能使人维持工作的暖气，哈里森不遗余力地节省，十年如一日地奋斗，才有了如今的局面。作为歌珊人团体之外的企业家，或许他心中怀着不亚于帕拉梅特博士的骄傲。不过这种话是说不得的。敢与帕拉梅特博士相提并论，那实在是太狂妄，太可笑了。安娜说的很对，自打帕拉梅特博士重塑这片大陆以后，就再也无人关心皇室的事情。以至于不再需要对他们中的一员抱有敬意。

“赶紧滚蛋，拿到证据之前我一毛钱也不会给你。”

他没有听清安娜喃喃地骂着什么，她猛地站起来准备离去，却突然一个趔趄差点摔倒。他突然觉得她很可悲，进而在心里对她进行了一番高尚的批判。所有的一切都是她自作自受，他这样想着，愈发心安理得起来。这个世界难道不就是这个样子的吗？一股大义凛然的感觉突然从他的 胸口处升腾而起，好像他就是这世道上的公平之神。“把你的照片收走，不然我就把它们都丢到废纸篓里去了。”

“你最好也跟着它们一起去，猪猡。”安娜·梅芙总是能毫不留情地戳破任何人对她的同情。她并没有摔门，而是轻手轻脚地离去，轻言轻语地怒骂着。似乎这远远算不上值得她大发雷霆的事，而哈里森一毛不拔也全在意料之中。她知道吗？如果她真的知道，那可就是典型地自找没趣了。


	2. 冰上之血 2

海德格尔大区是整个诺瓦·文兰的中心地区，是这片大陆上所有历史开始的地方。那些陈旧的事物在海德格尔扎堆聚集，在冰冻的时间内依旧保存地十分完好。尽管争议巨大，文化部还是支持用上等的乳漆去维护圣王菲迪利根与"救济者"亚丽安娜的雕像。尽管海德格尔大区有几乎三分之一的人口负担不起圣乳添加制品的额外税率，西达里斯，帕阿尔以及更加偏远的地区则在此事上没有任何发言权。圣母救济院就在国王广场的不远处，而中央车站也建立在国王广场的附近。接着扎堆的就是大区政府，法院，大图书馆。海德格尔警局总部在稍微偏远一些的地方，在国王广场的附近只有一个小小的分局用以维护该地区的秩序。第一座圣乳工场也是在此建立的，在海德格尔地区的边缘，现如今已经停产废弃了，直到救济教会将其改造成福利院，外墙上亚丽安娜·阿斯帕西亚的浮雕才被再次擦亮。除此之外，就是像哈里森这样野心勃勃的文兰人创办的公司企业，以及一些杂乱的民居和商铺。"煤桶骑士供暖公司"很大程度上负责了这片地区的供暖，有望在雅斯贝尔斯的证券交易所上市。事实上，想到这位煤桶骑士让安娜很是头疼。她已经窘迫到供暖的费用也难以支付了。暴露在诺瓦·文兰的寒风中，没有圣乳庇佑，裸露的肌肤会以肉眼可见的速度溃烂。物品无法保持自己原有的物理性质，在寒冷的环境下变得脆弱无比，紧接着被寒风碾成粉末。原本，自打费曼博士发现了压膜法，在普通材料表面压上含有圣乳成分的薄膜便足以保护其在寒风中不至于瓦解，添加入圣乳的制品价格本应该更加低廉才是。圣乳生产业自有其特殊性。无论政府如何优待圣乳生产者，每年的产量也渐渐大不如前。安娜自认为这整件事情不过是一坨狗屎。没错，值得上用所有的污言秽语去咒骂。活着不就是如此吗？她脸上稀薄的护肤品已经开始掉落，蓝紫色的斑块爬上了她的脸颊，在帕拉梅特博士的《歌珊百科全书》内，俨然像是插图上的乳牛。活着是罪恶的，活着是完完全全罪恶的。这座城市的每一块砖，每一抔土内都流淌着圣乳——呸，什么圣乳！她用手掌盖住了即将溃烂的脸颊，在足以把人吹的东倒西歪的寒风中，她的脚步又逐渐蹒跚起来。施膏的队伍换了一批人，在某一瞬间她真要跪倒了，跪在着紫色衣服的圣职面前，求他给自己抹上一小块油膏。

救济院远远看去只是一座平房，庭院内安置着亚丽安娜·阿斯帕西亚的雕像。被冻得不轻的安娜像是一个灰头土脸的朝圣者，抬起眼匆匆一瞥，在心灰意冷间全无恭谦的意思。这样天寒地冻的环境下，门外是没有人迎接的。在空旷而昏暗的教堂内，暖气像是被切开的血管，放入了冰冷的浴缸之中。偶有的朝圣者把双手缩在袖子里，掖在大衣的内部，他们也许并不是朝圣者，至少看起来不是，只是和安娜一样来此躲避街上寒风的普通人。她听见他们低声讨论着亚丽安娜的奶子。亚丽安娜就在教堂墙壁上的花窗玻璃内，每一块都因为掺入了高纯度的圣乳，看起来十分浑浊，作为画作，也只能从色块的组合上依稀辨认出人物。在画面正中心的应该就是亚丽安娜了。她的胸部有金属箍条圈出来的两个大的失调的圆形。那算得上美吗？艺术大师米勒·芬里尔是亚丽安娜的狂热信仰者，他不顾教会的反对，在救济院内画下了圣母的巨幅画像。他们试着擦除，但成效显然缓慢。能在墙上看出一位比例正常，散发着青春活力的少女躯体，脸部却因为"过于淫荡"，不符合亚丽安娜本人的形象而被最先擦除了。背景里还有其他的东西，那些安娜说不上号的东西，甚至连她唯一认得的海洋也不是画中那副生气澎湃，波涛汹涌的样子。对于文兰人来说，海洋是一块平静的镜子，海洋是永冻的。其他的那些颜色丰富的东西不可能是这片大陆上的产物，只能在《歌珊百科全书》中找到。在歌珊人的眼中，太阳从来不是苍白的，画中的亚丽安娜脑后的光环，就是歌珊人说的漂亮的日冕。金光四溢，璀璨夺目，甚至还带着斑斓的虹色。不过，若是认真起来，真正的歌珊人，从那个叫做"歌珊"的陌生世界跨越而来的人寥寥无几。在可考的历史中，帕拉梅尔博士是最后一位漂泊至此的歌珊人，而在他之后涌进大众视野的芬里尔，只不过是在这一种文化模因中成长起来的人罢了。所以，歌珊人并不是指一个特定的种族，更像是一个团体。不过，安娜是不被允许变成歌珊的人的。在雅斯贝尔斯周围有一堵隐形的墙。

下午有牧师进行布道。他的声音很古朴，似乎自打安娜出生以来，在艾格纳与埃杜娜第一次带她来到救济院，牧师就用着这样的腔调布道，并且将在她死后也用这样的声音布道。世事总是在不断变化的。她对于一些事记得不是很清楚了，人们说她的父母死于刀轮列车，自那以后列车就永远地停在了巴别的岛上。那个时候她还很小，不可能记得什么事情，却执着地认为她在童年时听见的牧师的声音与此相差无几。世事总在变化，牧师却一成不变地讲述着亚丽安娜的故事，似乎过去既是永恒。过去既是永恒，这想法真是荒诞，她摇头。牧师开始讲述很多年以前降临的永恒冬日，讲述人们在摧毁一切的北风中茫然无助地哭嚎，讲述他们在转眼间化作冰霜，瓦解为尘埃。圣王菲迪利根带领子民们前往帕阿尔的山窟中避难，经历了三年三个月三天又三分之一的时光。最为艰难的时刻，他们只能以冻碎的岩土果腹。圣王则将自己的食物和衣物分发给人民，自身忍受着饥饿与寒冷。在三年三个月零三天的时刻，最严酷的一个冬夜，圣王终于倒下，就在其奄奄一息的时刻，一位无名的妇女却抱起了他，喂给他温热的乳汁。因此，圣王撑过了最严酷的冬夜，而在清晨，肆虐已久的北风悄然停止了。他们从洞窟中走了出来，在圣王的带领下，重新建立起新的家园。

"各位，尽管那位妇女没有在这段历史上留下姓名，但我坚定地相信她就是我们的救济者，她就是圣母亚丽安娜·阿斯帕西亚。"牧师顿了顿，说了一番毫无根据的猜想，之后行了教礼。在安娜看来，圣王只不过是忘恩负义的男人，连救了自己的恩人姓名也不曾知晓，而亚丽安娜就是爱慕虚荣的女人。牧师接着讲述起后面的故事，讲述救济院的由来。圣王发现母乳是唯一在这种环境下还能保持流动的东西。他研究起母乳，并且向人们发起募捐，不过索要的并不是财物，而是能够产奶的年轻母亲。起初，谁也不愿意参与到圣乳研究中去，拥有两个孩子的母亲亚丽安娜·阿斯帕西亚勇敢地加入到行列中，为文兰人贡献出了第一批圣乳。圣王对此表示很是感激，甚至要让阿斯帕西亚的孩子位列亲王之位。不过，那仍是一段艰苦的时光。寒潮再临，尽管已经招募了一些女子，圣乳的产量也远远不够。于是，无私的阿斯帕西亚残忍地给自己的一对儿女断了奶。等到寒潮过去，圣王将封爵典礼提上日程，派人去接她的孩子，却只能见到亚丽安娜只身一人了。那是冬天结束后的最大一场葬礼，虽然死者是两个小小的婴孩，它却比任何历史上的典礼都要隆重。在那之后，亚丽安娜被冠以"救济者"，"圣母"等名号，创立了救济教会，将女人们凝聚在一起，成为真正的救世力量。牧师讲到这里又再次行教礼。我们的世界并没有被拯救，只不过是在苟延残喘。这一切都是错的。安娜想说，却完全说不出来。他们都太炽热了，尽管是错的，尽管是西行的太阳，那也依然是太阳。那是一种愚蠢而动人的感情，一种心甘情愿迈入末日也毫不后悔的气概。她突然觉得非常不公平。凭什么呢？

圣乳工场一旦开动，就再也停不下来。流行病的调查匆匆终止，在集体葬礼后便再也没有音信。安娜在阿勒海湾地附近掐着表数着来往倾倒尸块的卡车，估算着碎块的重量，之后除去一般成年女子的体重，仍有七十有余的数字。如果可以，安娜甚至想要把这一切定性为一场屠杀。尸婴在吸母亲的血，而亚丽安娜依旧高坐在神龛上，标榜着自己的无上崇高。牧师现在要为教众们施膏了。她突然觉得罐子里的油膏腥臭无比，使人难以忍受。拿来分发给众人的圣乳油膏只不过是采用被压榨之后的圣乳渣滓所制成的最劣等的产物，即使是这样，依然能给予许多负担不起乳税的贫苦人活着的希望。她赶紧从救济院逃离了。


	3. 冰上之血 3

从救济院到中央车站的一小段路如同设置在炼狱中一般艰难。安娜尚未从恶性的车祸中恢复过来，腿脚依旧有些问题，使她疼得咬牙切齿，进而面部在寒风中抽搐起来。斯瓦雷格说，警员的职业生涯中会遭遇许多诱惑和压力，必须克制自己不去碰那些小药片，因为一旦接触，就很难戒断。警员是不允许沾染毒品的，不仅仅是写在书面上的规则，同时也是为了自身着想。即使几乎所有的警员都悄悄吸食过。不然还能有什么胆气去面对稀薄的薪水，猛烈的枪伤，以及见不到头的冬日呢？她就是不明白斯瓦雷格为什么能够依然正直坚定。太痛了，太痛了，她必须来上一颗，只要能让她暂时忘记这该死的一切，干什么都是值得的。清醒是苦痛的，她能感受到每一根骨头都在哀嚎，似乎剧毒的孢子寄生其上，爆裂出苍白的菌类。中央车站的广播声中，气象部门正播报着下一轮降温的消息。车站内是没有设置暖气的，但足以遮挡住外面的寒风。她走向售票处对面的一排公用电话，数出两枚硬币丢了进去。安娜记得自己刚在警局工作不久时，这里的公用电话只需要一个奥伦。现在则是预先投入两个，按照通话时间进行结算了。一个奥伦起步，没有超过一定的时间则可以退出另一个奥伦。她首先打进了自己办公用的警员语音信箱，接电话的是一个说话有气无力的中年女人。为了削减警局的编制，警员们办公用的语音服务全部外包给了其他的公司。

“你好，海德格尔大区总局警员专线，请报上姓名与您的警号。”

“安娜·梅芙，HCPD-7089-611-57。”她听见电话另一头懒懒翻动文件夹的声音。

“警探组，57……57号，A……您好，梅芙警官。”

“帮我查询一下我的语音信箱。”

“……好的，现在切换您当前的线路，请稍等。”

“您好，梅芙警官。”一阵沉默后，另一个缺乏活力的男声从电话另一头响起。“近一周的工作日以来您一共收到8条语音消息，由于服务范畴有限，我们只保存您最近收到的三条信息。”他的潜台词非常明显：警局给的钱太少了，而公司也在不遗余力地给自己的服务缩水。为了强调这一点，每一次使用警员语音信箱他都会重复后半句话，“由于服务范畴有限”。安娜想到了“无赖”和“人渣”等措辞，但她显然没有时间浪费在辱骂一个小职员上。  
“好的，从最近一条留言开始播放吧。”

“15点37分，周二4月28日。”他说，也就是今日。紧接着她听见磁带空转的噪音。“梅芙探员，我们对发生在你身上的事深表抱歉，我们已经对汉斯·葛拉姆警司降以记过处分。但据加尔文警督的汇报，你对汉斯·葛拉姆警司有过不当行为，并且你涉嫌敲诈勒索与滥用药品罪。现责令你无薪休假。销假时间由行政处另行通知。本条消息会重复发送，直到你确认收到为止。请留言到***-573-690进行确认。”  
“下一条，9点24分，周六4月25日。”由于是直接将电话线连接到录音播放机上，不用担心隐私的问题。至少，通讯公司是这样宣称的。她听见一阵空转声，接着是磁带卡进机器的磕碰脆响。“您好，梅芙警官，这里是桑菲尔德医院。您住院费已经超出警员医疗保险报销的额度，鉴于您个人的情况，我们会将账单寄到帕阿尔大区，布拉德雷街道41号的阿伦戴尔宫。”

“他妈的，究竟是谁让你们这么干的？”听到这个地址，安娜多少有些冷静不下来了。

“您好，留言等额外服务请另行拨号。”

“去你妈的。”

“无所谓……下一条，4点45分，周六4月25日。”他叹了口气，早知道这帮警官老爷的脾气不好。磁带空转了好久，不，并不是空转，她能听见背景音里，电话线摇晃的声音。

“……安娜？”沙哑而虚弱的女声从电话那头响起。她不自觉地攥紧了听筒，嘴唇发紧。安娜等着她继续开口，伸出手指，扣着粘贴在电话机上的小广告，一下比一下用劲。

“我……找过很多方法，可就是联系不上你。请你来看看我们，求你了。”她的喉咙里发出呜咽声。你为什么不现在就死掉呢？安娜一使劲，把那张小广告撕得稀烂。XX儿童发声教学，机构的名字被她撕烂了，看不清楚。“求你了，求你了……”电话那边她的呼吸声越来越重，不住颤抖着，仿佛一个快被冻死的鬼魂。

“你他妈的活该，你怎么还不赶紧去死呢？你真他妈的该死！”

“警官，留言等额外服务——”

“啪！”安娜猛地把听筒扣上去，它却没有如愿地卡在槽里，而是掉了下来，被电话线牵扯着，惊魂未定地左摇右晃。她稍作思考，拨动退币口的阀门。当然什么也没有掉出来，当然没有。她急躁地反复拨动，依然什么也没掉出来，她早就超时了，她应该知道，却还是狂躁不已。不一会儿，她又掏出两个硬币塞到电话机里，拨打了***-573-690。“欢迎使用海德格尔大区警局总部语音留言专线，请在‘滴’声之后留言。”

“去你妈的HCPD，让汉斯那个混蛋吸你们的下体吧。”说完她挂上了电话，这一次总算是好好地挂了上去，尽管力度也不输上次。她又去按退币口的阀门，可什么都没掉下来。

“天杀的。”她举起拳头猛锤电话机的顶部，什么也没有掉下来，反而把她的手震得生疼，她抱着她的拳头，龇牙咧嘴了好一会儿，才明白暴力解决不了所有问题。于是她朝对面的售票窗口走去，售票员那副表情怎么看也说不上是欢迎。窗口里面看起来似乎也没有温暖一些，他在他那身蹩脚的制服里缩着脖子，容易让人联想到《歌珊百科全书》里的丑陋秃鹰。

“打扰一下。”你真的确定只是一小会儿？他颔首，撇着嘴，松弛的下巴叠成一架缩拢的手风琴。“你们那该死的电话不退我另一个奥伦币了。”

“几乎所有人都这么说，女士。”

“妈的，我只讲了一句话！”

“你应该按下退币口的那个小阀门，它才会退还你的硬币。”

“我当然按了，不是，你把我当作傻子？”

“我只是提醒你这么做，女士。”他没有继续看她，转而低下眼睛，去看摆在桌面上的报纸。这种寒冷的天气他连伸出双手捧着报纸都不情愿。“这不是我的职责。我建议你拨打公用电话侧面的维修号码。”

“也就是说我为了退一个奥伦币还得花上两个奥伦去打一通电话喽？”

他耸耸肩，算是默认了安娜的说辞。

“操你们的妈。”

“如果您还在这无理取闹，我就要叫保安来了。”他瞥了安娜一眼，完全有理由驱逐不买票的人，尽管安娜的身后也没有其他的人要排队买票，让她站在这里也不会妨碍到谁。完全是因为售票员有权利说这句话而已，于是他就说了。

“我受够这些了。来一张去帕阿尔的车票。”

“好的，哪一站？”

“布拉德雷/阿伦戴尔皇宫站。”

“五个奥伦。”他等安娜掏出硬币，放在窗口面前，却还没有丝毫动作。直到她把硬币推进窗口的缝隙，他才慢手慢脚地出具车票。“日安，女士。”

“懒虫，吃屎去吧。”

“穷鬼，小混蛋。”他望着她离去的背影咒骂道。


	4. 冰上之血 4

车站内的一切都十分陈旧，让人有足够的理由相信，自打帕拉梅特博士的那个时代车站就是这幅样子了。安娜望了一眼缩在值班亭里的安保人员，突然觉得自己不应该出买票的冤枉钱，而是直接逃票来的实惠。事实上现如今的票价是十分低廉的，因为行进的列车车皮上覆着的乳膜每隔一两个月就要更换（有必要提醒一下诺瓦·文兰的历法中，一个月约为49天。），光是维护的费用就已经相当惊人了。不过公共交通的运行是基于帕拉梅特博士的捐款以及国家的支持才维持至今的。帕拉梅特博士希望降低交通的成本，好让生产资料和劳动力能够在大陆上以极低的价格进行流通。原本在帕阿尔出生的人只能呆在帕阿尔地区务农，随着交通的发展，他们大量地涌入海德格尔和西达里斯，一段时间内促成了工业的腾飞。不过那都是阿勒海湾的油井尚未枯竭之时的荣光了。“理性之声”报说，公共交通系统是帕拉梅特博士一场伟大的慈善。如果他没有以其他的方式获得更大的利润，也许人们会相信这套说辞的。更何况公共运输的环境十分糟糕，极少的座位，狭窄的车厢，以及缓慢的速度，但凡口袋里有钱的人出行都不会选择坐列车。长途旅行有另一种列车，专门是供歌珊的富人从雅思贝尔斯到帕阿尔之间穿梭的。原本那种乡村地区不会有什么好风景，只有一排又一排外面粉刷着“格力高兄弟农产品集团”字样的大型温室。不过由于地价低廉，寄宿制学校大多选址于此。此外还有些为了野外狩猎应运而生的度假酒店。这种天气下当然没有什么野生的动物，顶多就是放出一些准备好的家畜罢了。枪总是要打在什么活物身上才行，是吗？总之，这让身处在雅思贝尔斯的富人们感受到了快乐。列车与轨道摩擦出尖锐的响声，散发出刺鼻的金属气息。车头坑坑洼洼，明显看得出来是因为冷热不均而变形。车厢开门时卡住了一下，站台旁的乘务员走上去用手拉开，似乎是很平常的事情。要坐车从西达里斯到海德格尔中心的人并不多，工人们大多在这之前就下车了。她想到西达里斯扎堆的棚屋，没有什么材料，为了避风，修的尽量低矮。斯瓦雷格曾经住在那。

车内有尿骚味和药膏里的酒精气味。在安娜进行调查的前几天，通常在这之外还有满车的工人，脏污的碎屑，不好闻的气味，以及毫不掩饰的色欲的目光，使她反胃。安娜·梅芙有一头红色的长发，一双类似于食肉动物的灰绿色眼睛，那通常会使人面露凶相，但在她的脸上却与其他的部分相处融洽，甚至能从中看出一丝忧郁。与所有文兰人一样，她肤色苍白，嘴唇较薄。至于在文兰人长相中比较普遍的，鼻子过大的情况，在她这里是不存在的，大小刚好，衬得上她娇小的面庞。为了防风起见，车内几乎是没有窗子的，看不见外围的环境，也使得车内的气味更加难闻。虽然人们挤在一起确实相当保暖，但安娜不希望有人趁着拥挤在她的身上揩油，更要命的是钱包会被趁乱扒走。但现在已经没什么人要去往帕阿尔乡村，路程还有两个小时有余，她可以坐在并不干净的座位上安静等待。窘迫的是，她今天几乎没有吃过什么东西。也许她应该挨到救济院分发面包和掺了伏特加的薄汤之后再离开的。并不好吃，但能让人活着。为什么要活着呢？她闻到了什么东西烧焦的味道，支起瘫下去的上半身去看，两个歪在栏杆上的男孩儿正用火柴燎烤着一把勺子，中央是一小块蓝色的晶体，受热便马上化作白色的烟，直往他们的鼻孔里钻去。看着他们脸上逐渐浮现的表情，仿佛是经历着莫大的享受，眼球上翻，逐渐眉开眼笑起来，在颠来倒去的车厢里也一同摇晃着，撞击着门板。该死，我要来一口，该死！她应该掏出警官证，然后把他们所有的毒品没收，接着再全部吸食掉，让那该死的东西直接接触她鼻腔的粘膜，刮过她大脑的皮层，让她全身僵直，直呼求死。想到这里，她脑子突然一片空白，上下两排牙齿不住地打颤。她想到站在海面上的绝望的父亲，想到他怀抱中已经被他掐死的苍白的小男孩。他举起手枪对准了太阳穴，一声枪响后，满地都是红色的颗粒，她看见了冻上的血，看见了包裹着女人头发与骨片的碎块，一同滚出了蓝色的晶体，他脑袋上的窟窿像是火山的口，爆发出了亚丽安娜·阿斯帕西亚头上那炫目的光环，爆发了汹涌的海洋，柔和的柳叶，洁白的海鸟，赤裸而健美的男与女，正在汹汹流出的生命，一声尖锐的，惊天动地的呐喊——她醒了过来。两个男孩则摇摇晃晃地下了车，她目送他们到站。

安娜回到了那个足以被称作全世界最凄惨的家。阿伦戴尔皇宫是布拉德雷大街上的最后一户，距离萧瑟的主市街上有相当一段长的距离。她一言不发地步行过去，任由腿部隐隐作痛。太阳渐渐沉没，四周也逐渐灰暗，怎么看都是一番难看的景色。她的心里反而不想着景色了，越往皇宫的方向前进，就越是凝重。在宫殿的外部，巨大的铁门之外，千万盏闪烁着灯火的窗户中她紧盯着其中一扇，甚至不需要伸出指头去数。那扇盖上了厚重窗帘的，无光的一扇。她按下了门口的答录机。

"您好，请您——"

"嘿，贝尔。"她叫出了管家的名字，声音疲惫沙哑，像一条断脊之犬。她想到这忍不住苦笑，那不正好是他们对她的期待吗？

不一会儿，管家走了出来，为她开了门。她从来不需要他带路，可他仍然走在前面，尽地主之谊。她试着不要和他这么生分，想要开口询问，譬如"你过得好吗"这种问题。但她有种强烈的预感，就是贝尔有着更多的问题想要问她，却不敢开口。他在某种程度上害怕她，安娜不知道她是否仍是管家心中的尊贵之人，或者仅仅是作为一个匪徒，一个避之不及的麻烦人物？无论是哪一种答案都不是她想要听见的，最好还是不闻不问。他们走过前庭，迈上大门前的阶梯，屋内的暖气开的过于慷慨，一瞬间让安娜眼冒白光，错以为自己马上就要融化。她已经忘记这些东西曾经属于她。他把她带到餐桌面前，她没有去看坐在正中的男主人，反而是盯着坐在一边的金发女人，冷静地看她转过头来，怀着悲戚的目光将自己全身上下看了个遍。看吧，好好看看。

"晚上好，刘易斯叔叔；晚上好，艾莎。"她尤其强调了金发女人的名字。嗅到不对的贝尔眉毛纠结在了一起，对安娜轻轻摇着头，他总是会这样委婉地告诉安娜哪些话不该说，哪些事不该做，从她童年记事起就是如此。安娜突然觉得一切似乎都没有变。贝尔为她拉开了刘易斯身边的另一张座椅，她却拍了拍贝尔的背部，自己拉开另一张椅子坐下，与其他两人隔离开。补上餐具的仆人马上换了餐具的位置。"我的到来还没有毁掉你们愉快的夜晚吧？"她微笑着，样子好似无赖，双眼缓慢地在刘易斯和艾莎两人身上扫视。那副样子与其说是在挑选猎物，倒不如说是面临二敌的，正负隅顽抗的老狼。

"我很高兴你能来拜访……但没想到是今天。"金发女人低下眼眸，在自己苍白的嘴唇上咬出一瓣血红。

"你那副表情看起来可不像是高兴的样子啊。"安娜轻蔑地嗤笑一声。"我亲爱的姐姐。"

"安娜，不要忘记，你已经不是我们家的人了。"刘易斯打断了他。

"我亲爱的叔叔，是我记错了吗，你也不姓'贝连迦尔'啊？"刘易斯似乎说出了安娜想要他说出的话，就像是轻轻松松从犯人嘴里套出口供，"你是我爸爸的兄弟，为什么改了家姓？"

"我十足相信这件事和你没有关系。还有，别忘记了，我刚替你付了住院的费用。"

"那是你的收入吗？我还以为帝王家是全诺瓦·文兰的人民供养着的呢！真的好伟大呦，刘易斯叔叔。不，我完全没必要这么称呼你，刘易斯·沃尔特。"她切下一块兔肉，"沃尔特，沃尔特，沃尔特，小沃尔特……念起来真如一坨狗屎。"

"亚丽安娜，你想要什么？"他把刀叉弃置在一边，扯掉了餐巾。

"我想要你不要叫我'亚丽安娜'。我恨那个大奶子女人，你懂吗？"她直接将骨头吐在了盘子里，"还有，既然你这么慷慨的话，我现在手头有点紧，你看看你喜欢我吗？不如让我和我姐姐一起和你上床……小沃尔特，你会爱死我的。你不就是好这一口吗？"

"真是不知廉耻。"

"究竟是谁不知廉耻？"

"看在艾格纳的情面上，你赶紧给我离开！还有，你戒掉药物之前，我不会给你一分钱。"

"你他妈哪来的胆子提艾格纳？你他妈哪敢？"安娜倒抓着餐刀，狠狠地往桌面剜去，"他知道你要操他的女儿吗？"她又把钝头餐刀狠狠地戳向桌面。"乱伦的猪猡！"她一拳砸向盘内的残羹，溅成一片狼籍。  
"安娜！"沉默许久的艾莎喊叫起来。

"你想说什么？你觉得我说的不对？他改了姓，就是想让大家忘记他乱伦的事实！你也乐在其中吧，贱人，毕竟你生来就是个下流坯。你得不到男人，还会对女人上下其手哩，淫魔，你们两个真是般配极了。"她说到兴头处，竟拍手称快起来，把原本粘在手掌上的汤汁拍的四散，"行啊，一分钱都不给我，每日纪闻的主编还想从我这儿挖点皇家丑闻，我倒想知道他会为此出多少钱呢。"  
"看看你自己，亚丽安娜。你是个敲诈犯。"

"我有吗？按照法律，我还没收到足以被起诉的涉事金额呢。"

"你是个渣滓，亚丽安娜。你说的一切都没有任何可信度，因为你是个拿钱办事的卑鄙小人，没有任何道德操守可言。你以为你能掀起什么风浪，但我可以给每日纪闻的主编德米特里·哈里森打一个电话，你所提供的一切信息都只不过是废料。你不仅一分钱也拿不到，我们会用诽谤、侮辱皇室的罪名指控你，使你一生在巴别岛受流刑之苦。看在艾格纳的份上，我们纵容你的种种恶行，艾莎甚至想邀请你来我们的婚礼做伴娘。"

"简直放屁！还有，你最好也看看你自己，这天下哪里还是你的天下？全世界早就和帕拉梅特一个姓了！去马文·帕拉梅特面前耍威风啊，混蛋？真以为自己只手遮天呢？"

"我不会的。但我十分确信我治的了你。如果你的态度稍微恭谦一些，没准我们会考虑让你留下过夜。"

"我为什么不杀了你，自己做这里的主人？"她抓起摆放在锯齿形钝刀旁边的，另一把较为锋利的直刃餐刀，将手指按压在刀刃上。艾莎突然把眉头皱的很紧，抓着餐具的双手因为过于用力而不断颤抖。贝尔同样大惊失色，但刘易斯并没有被这番话吓到。他自以为了解安娜。

"你不会的。"

"为什么这么确定？我做警察这些年杀了5个，还记在我的警员手册里呢。"

"亚丽安娜，你就是雷声大，雨点小。你做不成什么事情的，就连杀人也不行。"

"需要我现在证明给你看吗？"

"安娜公主！"贝尔突然叫起来，"您受伤了！"还未回过神的安娜被马上夺下了手上的餐刀，看着自己被割伤，流出鲜血的手指。

"这不算什么，老伙计，我现在还能杀了这个混账呢。"贝尔一面匆忙用手帕为安娜止血，一面努起嘴巴，挤眉弄眼，拼命地暗示她别再这样。

"你应该回你自己的地方去了。"刘易斯下了逐客令。

"你不配和我说话，你真以为你是这屋子的主人，就凭你，一个外人？你呢，你怎么想？"她转而挑衅起艾莎，还未等贝尔招呼的仆人收掉安娜面前的残羹，她扯下一角面包，毫不在意地在盘子上刮了一下，仆人的手刚沾上盘子的边缘，便被狠狠地压了回去。"你怎么敢通知我婚礼的事情？说话啊，说啊！"见金发的女人没有反应，她将手上的小瓣沾湿的面包片弹了出去，正好砸在艾莎的盘中，溅起的酱汁沾污了她的衣袖，她猛的闭上双眼，似乎汤汁也弹射到了她的脸上，而她只能像一个受害者那样原地不动，默默忍受。那是安娜在审讯时习得的招数，通常弹射出去的是一根点燃的"奥古斯丁"牌香烟，正好拍在濒临崩溃的嫌犯脸上。"孬种。"安娜见她依然沉默，颇为不屑地辱骂着。"你为什么要邀请我？你就是想让我抓狂，是吧。"

"贝尔，送客！"刘易斯终于感到忍无可忍，手掌重重地拍在餐桌上，杯盘震颤，然后在同一时间安静下来了，这就算是一锤定音。

"我说了你没资格——"她还想要斥驳什么，贝尔厚实的大手只是搭在她的肩上，他看着她，轻轻摇头，在目光中流露出些许难以掩藏住的愁容。究竟是什么把他的公主变成了这个样子呢？在他这个局外人看来，她做的这一切伤害他人，却自戕更甚。"该离开了，安娜公主。"她能从他的口音听出来他生自帕阿尔南部，在圣乳产业还未席卷至该地时，那里的人在粗陋的温室里过着暖湿而辛劳的生活。他说他的父亲也是管家，而他的祖母也是这里的管家。每当她问起他的母亲，他总是会腼腆地一笑。他的母亲太老了，比他的父亲要大上十多岁。就当是看在贝尔的份上。她突然感到一阵难受，进而接过了他递上的餐巾，擦净双手再起身离去。她原本是想要趁着起身把椅子狠狠撞在地上的，贝尔就站在她的身旁。

"这个时候，外面太冷，也太黑了……"艾莎低下头，呢喃着。

"她自找的。"刘易斯铿锵的语气显然不容置疑，他拉过艾莎的手，替她擦掉溅上的污渍。她先是猛地颤抖一下，随后便任由摆布。"我可以自己擦干的。"她等他停下动作。

"你在浪费我的心意。"

"我很抱歉……"几乎是抽泣着，她把手抽了回去，磕碰着站起身，他没有听见她接下来说了些什么，大概是用餐完毕之类的话，眼看着她追了出去。

"安娜。"艾莎在走廊里叫住她。她深吸一口气，似乎马上就要破口大骂，最终忍耐下来。

"怎么，你又想说什么？"

"你可以来参加婚礼吗？"

"我去你妈的——"

"我不能独自面对，安娜。"她走上前，抓住安娜的袖子。"为了我们家，我必须得嫁给他，这是没有办法的。"

"好新颖的意见！你倒是说说怎么就为你家里好了？"

"马文·帕拉梅特先生说这个社会不需要我们……马上就要降温，局势会更加紧张。"

"你们就是一群寄生虫啊。这点他说的很对。"安娜对艾莎此举表示非常不快，她腕部的一小串数字刺青露了出来，见此，她连忙抽手。

"那爸爸和妈妈呢，他们也是吗？我不能接受——"

"我来告诉你你们做了什么：你们不劳动，什么也没做，你们比那些歌珊人更加懒惰，每年却要从圣乳税中抽取上千万奥伦，你没有经历过，当然也不知道，从帕阿尔北角的伽姆洛特到西达里斯南端的破壶街，近乎三分之一的人需要不靠任何乳制品度过降温日，而他们中的文兰籍妇女自打十六岁就要进圣乳工厂劳动，最长要经历整整二十年后被榨干才得以放归社会，这还是在艾格纳的时期修改的法律，在此之前根本就没有人管她们的死活。你们越是给予补助和优待，她们的老板就越是要在其他的地方加倍夺回。你还记得几年前倒闭的"万福阿斯帕西亚"圣乳工厂吧？你知道在进行资产负债清算时，查出有近百个无人的生产岗位吗？那些女工因为各种原因死亡，到最后却在纸面上不能死去，反而被利用着吃政府的额外补助，真是荒谬！你怎么可能懂呢，女王？你只需要住在舒服的宫殿里，穿华美的衣服，吃精制的食物，躲在窗户后面看你的人民在寒风中死去就好了。他们还愿意养着你，你应该感到高兴，感谢自己有了个好祖宗，做的好事让那些可怜人们一辈子都记得。"

"这不是我们的问题。是帕拉梅特博士毁掉了国王定下的义务劳动与配给制才会有今天这样的局面。我们不能被马文·帕拉梅特取缔掉……我们能做的比他更好。如果不是我，那就是刘易斯叔叔——"

"你只是在背诵他教给你的几句话吧？"

"这是事实，安娜。"她心神不宁起来，重复道："这是事实。"我们没有别的办法了，她似乎想要这么说。"无论发生什么，我依旧是女王，维系住贝连迦尔的王朝是我的责任。"

"什么王朝，只不过是狗屎而已。"面对安娜的侮辱，她的脸色逐渐赤红，不知怎的，那使安娜更加得意，以至于一遍又一遍地辱骂。"你听清楚了，我才不要称呼为你女王，你这个乱伦的婊子，我说，这个皇家，就是狗屎，狗屎，狗屎，你懂吗？这个世界烂透了，你们全家都是坐在狗屎堆里的蛆虫之王，你们把头和尾凑在一起自己和自己交配，你还要求着他把鸡巴塞到——"

随着一声清脆的响声，安娜的脸上多了个鲜红的掌印。她不说话了。艾莎的右手仍颤抖着，纤薄的白色皮肤下鼓出青紫色的根根分明的静脉，像是属于一个狂怒而虚弱的中风病人。艾莎开始急促地喘起气，那同样鼓胀而炽热的鲜红色被她接着握起的拳头紧紧地攥在手心里，更加痛苦了，像是开裂的石榴，把她手掌上的肉块切割成猩红色的颗粒，一颗又一颗地喷吐，像子弹，像穿心的子弹，一万颗穿心的头部开裂的子弹。艾莎曾经犹豫过究竟要不要伤害她。

"你说这些话，是因为你得不到这一切。他们对你寄予厚望，叫你亚丽安娜，你从小就十分健康，而我……我是个病秧子，有辱一国之君的形象，我不能参加巡游，甚至他们说我活不过降温……这些都不重要了，安娜。你只是安娜而已，你又能懂些什么呢？我才是女王！你自以为比我更加高尚吗？你只是个放弃了头衔的蠢蛋，一个无名鼠辈。没有人会爱你，没有人会记得你。你尽管大放厥词吧，因为刘易斯说的对，你什么也做不了。"她说完一长串话之后，竟一阵气绝，眼冒金星，以至于脚步飘忽，差点就要摔倒在原地。

"你总是骄傲地令人讨厌。你嘴上这么说，你很害怕我抢走你的王位吗？那你真是可怜又可笑。既然你提到以前的事情，那么，你还记得你以前是如何侮辱我的吗？我们有一次为了一把漂亮的拆信刀争抢，你失手划破了我的耳朵，我第一次看见我的身上流出这么多血，又惧又愤，猛地把你推到了地上。结果呢？我被丢在没有暖气的马厩里，被来来往往的年轻仆从指指点点。你又在哪里？贝尔开走了那台金斯利1453轿车，从海德格尔处拉来了为你看病的医生。我知道你压根没事，但你还是在那该死的床上躺了整整三个星期。你知道那三个星期我是怎么过的吗？你他妈的要是哪怕能多在乎我一点点，我就不会是现在这幅鬼样子。后来刘易斯做我们的监护人，对我总是冷眼相待，我凡事做了什么不合你们心意的事情，他就会责骂我，削减我的用度，即使你当着他的面打我，他也会偏袒你，装作什么也没有看见。你认为我凭什么要爱你，和你当一家人呢？我上千次地希望你赶快死掉，跟狗屁王位没有半点关系，我他妈的就是对你恨之入骨。"她准备离去，突然又回过头来，朝艾莎的脚下吐了口唾沫。"你要我参加婚礼？这就是我的回答，再你妈的见，混蛋。"


	5. 冰上之血 5

艾莎还想要说点什么，她离开的太快，太不管不顾了。贝尔早就先行离去，为安娜准备一盏照路的煤灯。除此之外还有什么呢？除了一丝光，一线希望，其他的什么也没有。这就是人。这就是生活在这片永无止息的寒风之中的人。

"嘘，嘘。"安娜在楼梯角听见有人悄悄呼唤她。"安娜公主？"这么叫的，必定是皇宫中的老仆从，自她离开家，已经十三年了，鲜有人还记得有这么一位公主的。对于安娜来说，她很欣慰世人忘却亚丽安娜·贝连迦尔。不过，安娜·梅芙也几近声名狼藉了。戴着睡帽的老妇，大家都叫她凡妮莎，安娜当然没有忘记她。

"怎么了，凡妮莎？"

"您要走了吗？风这么大，天色也很晚。即使是有人开车送您，旅途也相当折磨吧。更何况老爷他不准备……他这人就是这样。"

"没有关系的。"她只是还没有去思考这趟路途具体能有多艰难而已，思考它是没有用的。

"无论您的脾气怎么坏，也不该在寒夜里遭罪。"夜里是能冻死人的，她们都心知肚明，没有人去捅破这层纸。"我太老了，也不再适合守夜，他们把阁楼的房间给了我。暖气管虽然伸不到那上面去，但地板还是热热乎乎的。对于一个老人而言，还有什么更多的要求呢？您不介意的话，就去那里过夜吧。他们不会知道的。"

"我不需——"她想到白天遭受的折磨，夜晚只怕更加让人难以忍受。"你呢，你怎么办？"

"我是个老人，睡眠只会越来越少，不过我剩下的时间也越来越少了。我开始看书了，安娜公主，以前从没有时间做这些事。皇宫里安装了电灯后，我也不用担心煤油的用量。"她布满纹路，斑点，茧子和些许节疤的手颇有质感，牵住了安娜，就像时间擒住了她，她受到了一种震慑，进而顺从地跟她一同走上楼梯。她说不清楚那是何样的感觉，又温暖，又震撼人心。她当然描述不出来了，她不知道与这种感觉类似的事物：春天。  
"你读些什么书呢？"

"都是从藏书室借来的，贝尔允许我这么做，因为主人们用书用的少了，老爷也不常在阿伦戴尔宫这边花时间，经常在雅斯贝尔斯走动。我呢，我什么都看，还有很多都摆在桌上呢，我知道我一下子看不完，但还是会一次性带回来很多。"她随着凡妮莎上了狭窄又陡峭的阶梯，她想这完完全全就不适合一个腿脚日渐不灵便的老人，是因为没有人愿意住在这里才分配给她的。而凡妮莎自然是最好说话的那一类，就不由分说地强塞给她了。她不该想到这些扫兴的东西，那通常使她觉察到丝丝疼痛，觉得绵软无力。寒风伸出无形大手拍打着细弱的窗户，灯盏能提供的亮度不如楼下的走廊。皇宫里曾经有三百个房间，后来因为寒风，大火，乳砖的偷工减料，塌掉了一百七十多个房间。直到安娜记事的时候，这座皇宫仍旧在缓慢倒塌着。即便如此，她还是觉得这间阁楼算得上最悲惨的地方，和海德格尔最廉价的露水旅馆相差无几，唯一的好处就是尚且保暖，勉强能让人接受这里是皇宫中的阁楼。她看着屋内一只手就能数过来的家具，一张小床，穿衣柜，一桌一椅，钉在墙上的镜子，装在相框里的相片，那里面的凡妮莎尚且年轻，面容羞涩地坐在仿制的米勒·芬里尔大师的风景画做的背景前微笑。她看到了什么才能笑的这么好呢？凡妮莎问她是否介意在她睡觉时依然开着灯看书，安娜说凡妮莎可以随意。她看着桌上摆放的书籍，有《侏儒历险故事》等童话书，也有作家桑提诺·乔瓦尼的《夕阳骑士》等浪漫小说。她在晃神之中甚至看到了一本《马佐夫经济学》。她想到在从前，父母会要艾莎在她的床头读一些睡前故事，有时候则是姐妹俩缩在一床被窝里看弗丽嘉·格南的绘本。她是米勒·芬里尔的弟子之一，不过因为种种事情，她的出版物在所有的大区都下架了，她们年纪尚小，并不记得是什么事。她只记得绘本的故事里也有一对姐妹，她们顺着一条没有尽头的铁轨向前走，最终消失在风雪之中。结局太奇怪了，根本就不像是一个结局。她躺在床上，尽情地胡思乱想着，在寒风的拍打声，凡妮莎缓慢的翻书页的声音中沉沉入睡，盘旋着，坠入一片黑暗，古老而安宁的境界，像是沉入粘稠石油的，螺旋状的钻头。油井发出了最后一丝哀鸣，等待摧枯拉朽的北风尽情啃食。

"让她回来，让她回来，她抛弃了我们！"

在震惊全国的救济教会福利院屠杀案中，海德格尔总局，西达里斯11分局，26分局出动全部警力追捕在福利院杀害17名儿童，2位教师，并胁迫一名儿童作为人质的罪犯亚当·格雷。这场追逐最终在西达里斯最南的尖端阿勒海湾结束。在确认该儿童已经丧失生命体征后，所有警员接到命令：立即击毙亚当·格雷。

"她抛弃了我们……她进了圣乳工场，就再也不回来了……他们还把我的儿子给夺走了……啊，他为什么，为什么不说话了？他连眼睛都不眨一下，结冰了，好厚的冰……你在哭吗？"格雷以"半礁"作为最后的掩体，他似乎这时才发觉，他抓来的男孩已经死亡了。"不要害怕，我马上就……"

飞溅出来的血液马上就冻结成一支漂亮的兰花，接着摔在无尽的冰封海洋上，摔得粉身碎骨。他也立刻倒下了，手上的麦考夫三型民用手枪从他的手上松开，滑走了好远好远，滑到了安娜的面前。"不要害怕，马上就会结束。"格雷说。她扣下了击槌，不自觉地，将枪支对准了自己的太阳穴。

一瞬间她全都明白了。


End file.
